


RJ的日记本（1）

by JasperSong



Category: Shinhwa
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-13
Updated: 2019-05-13
Packaged: 2020-03-02 16:56:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 653
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18815104
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JasperSong/pseuds/JasperSong





	RJ的日记本（1）

番外篇 RICJIN的日记本  
Eric的日记  
201X年5月X日  
那天晚上喝了点酒，因为组合海外巡演非常地成功。  
我喝了两瓶烧酒就醉了，忠栽把我扛回酒店。我醉到不省人事，赖在他床上不走。他脱去我的衣服和鞋子，把我放在床上。  
半夜我睁开眼睛的时候，他在酒店阳台坐着，香烟忽明忽暗。  
“忠栽啊，到哥这里来。把烟灭了，不想吸你二手烟。”  
他竟然乖乖地走了过来。黑暗中我看不清他的表情，我的心跳比之前更加迅速、有力。  
我以为，我们经历过很多次之后感情会趋于平淡。但当他每次靠近我的时候，我都能感受到初恋般地悸动。  
我喜欢他在我身下呻吟的样子，有时候甚至不碰他前面就能把他干到射出来。  
他也渴望我抚摸他、占有他。  
他说我是，圈里唯一的soulmate。  
我为他的身体疯狂地着迷。他不会主动找我做爱。但是会故意和我撒娇。  
对于和他做爱，我很会把握时机。我知道什么时候把他按在墙上吻住，我知道何时褪去他的衬衫。我可以让他一夜爽到三次。这方面我们也是天生一对。  
多数时候我喜欢不让他痛苦，但是今天不一样。  
性是战斗，而爱是战争。  
那天晚上，我发了疯似的，连前戏都没有。也许是他过于美味可口，我迫不及待地想上他。  
他痛的时候不会叫，也只是迎合我的节奏。可是他会流泪。其他男人看见他被操哭的样子，大概会更加放肆地放纵自己的欲望。  
可是他一哭的时候，眼泪就流进了我的心里。  
他说过，一个男人不顾你的感受，只把你当作发泄欲望的工具的时候，是他最最孤独的时刻。

我对他说过，我爱你，我永远不想让你哭。

事与愿违，我们两人如此激烈又倔强的灵魂碰撞在一起，没有硝烟的战争在所难免。

你是那样的美好，让我觉得我每次碰你都在玷污你；而你又是那样的诱人，不经意间激发出我罪恶又原始的欲望。

我爱你，像没有明天一样爱你。  
明早起来，我要不要向你道歉，乞求你的原谅。  
你会原谅我的对吧。


End file.
